


Look Another Chat Fic!!!

by isdeathanoption



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise, Angst, Aromantic Stanley Uris, Asexual Stanley Uris, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Pennywise? Who’s she? Never heard of her., Reddie Centric, Screw that motherfucker, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Textfic, Texting, Theyre all LGBTQ+, but let me project my ace/aroness, but mostly funny and fluffy, chatfic, dont @ me, dont worry, idk I might give him a bf, let me project, probably, theyre like freshmen in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isdeathanoption/pseuds/isdeathanoption
Summary: hoezier: okay eddies name is getting unsettlinghoezier changed eddie’s name to richies wiferichies wife: since when?hoezier: since we got married???hot stuff: y’all got married and didn’t invite me to the wedding? smhrichies wife: were not married! there was no wedding!hoezier: damn babe u must have memory loss or smth
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: chatfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chatfic so please be gentle! Most of the conversations are based off of me and my friends texts! The app they’re using is Facebook messenger but its not completely accurate lol.

Losers Club:  
1:37 am

Trashy: sup fuckers

Stan the man: Go the fuck to sleep.

Trashy: ur not the boss of me

Stan the man: Maybe, but I know who is.

Trashy: you wouldn’t!!

Stan the man: *eyes emoji*

Trashy: fine but fuck you B(

Stan the man: Goodnight.

Losers Club:  
8:30 am

That Bitch: Morning mother fuckers

Ed-die: morning mother

That Bitch: Thank you my child

Trashy: finally people to talk to!!!

Ed-die: maybe u wouldn’t get so bored if u actually slept

B- b- billy: drag him Eddie

Trashy: and here i thought i had friends

Ed-die: you do but sometimes you deserve a good dragging

Trashy: does this mean u love me *eyes emoji*

Ed-die: ...no

Stan the man: That wasn’t very convincing.

That Bitch: HAHAHA

Ed-die: this is bullying >:(

B- b- billy: the u walked right into that tho

Mikey: i love coming beck to this group chat to see this shit

That Bitch: beck

Trashy: beck

B- b- billy: beck

Ed- die: beck

Stan the man: beck

Benny boi: beck

Trashy: lol ben came out of nowhere to bully mike

Mikey: let me live my life smh

Benny boi: I just happened to come to this chat in time to drag mike

Ed- die: mmhmm

That Bitch: the drama

Stan the man: Well, i have to leave for school. See you guys there.

Benny boi: I’m already here why am I always the first one?? :(

Trashy: bcuz ur a nerd

That Bitch: don't worry ill be there soon ben <3

Benny boi: Thanks bev <3

B- b- billy: i smell romance

That Bitch: STFU

Ed-die: I’m not even commenting on this, see y’all at school

Rich to Eds  
9:03

Eds: ur still walking with me to school rite?

Rich: ofc! Don’t doubt me eds

Eds: not my name

Rich: that’s not what ur screen name says

Eds: >:(

Eds changed their name to Eddie

Rich: noooooooo

Rich changed Eddie’s name to Eds

Eds: why do i even try

Rich: idk

Rich: I’m at ur house come down

Eds: kk

Losers Club:  
9:23

Stan the man: I’m at school.

Trashy: so are me and eds

Ed-die: not my name

Trashy changed Ed-die’s name to Eds

Trashy: yes it is

Ed-die: fuck you

Benny boi: u guys always take too long the bells gonna ring in five minutes!!

Trashy: it's not our fault u always get here early on late start Monday!

Benny boi: whatever I’m going to class :(

Eds: way to go rich u made him sad

Trashy: nooo I’m sorry benny!

Benny boi: it's fine ur just teasing :)

Eds: I like how the only person Richie will ever apologize to for being mean is Ben

Stan the man: Eddie don't even pretend like he doesn’t apologize to you in a separate chat.

Trashy: stop exposing us!

Eds: u know what, fair

B- b- bill: oof i just got here but the bell just rang

Trashy: u better zoom on to class

B- b- bill: wow Richie being right?

Trashy: I’m offended!!

Eds: get to class assholes

Stanny - Eddy - Richy

Stanny: Holy shit guys

Eddy: what???

Stanny: hhh I was in class just chilling and these two boys came we’re talking and then one turned to me:  
Boy: Do you wanna have a dance party?  
Me: I'll pass.

Richy: hh that’s so weird

Stanny: HOLY SHIT GUYS

Stanny: I think he’s flirting with me!

Stanny: Boy: So what class are you in?  
Me: Art.  
Boy: Well, they call me Mozart. Wait no- they call me some artist… Mona Lisa.  
Me: *laughs awkwardly*

Stanny: Then silence.

Eddy: Damn

Richy: oooh it's coming back!!

Eddy: what?

Richy: there was a time were literally every boy had a crush on stan

Richy: it was awesome

Stanny: No. It wasn’t.

Stanny: I feel like I was too mean to him hhhh

Stanny: Well better get back to drawing.

Eddy: meet outside of Spanish?

Richy: yep

Stanny: Yep.

Richy: and were eating in the ceramics room I’m behind on a project

Eddy: ofc u are

Richy: stop attacking me

Eddy: never


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i’m shit at writing chat fics ha ha

Losers Club  
4:28

B- b- bill: so y’all I’m gonna throw a Christmas party and you’re all invited obviously

Stan the man: Bill, it's barely even November.

B- b- bill: I never said when it was! It’s prob gonna be on the second week of December.

That Bitch: yeah what’s wrong with plannng ahead?

Stan the man: All I’m saying is that it's a bit early!

Trashy: yeah stan that wasn’t very cash money of u

Eds: please never say that again Richie

Trashy: what do you mean? Cash money?

Eds: i stg

That Bitch: let him live eddie 

Stan the man: I agree with Eddie never say that again please

B- b- bill: so anYWAYS

B- b- bill: Christmas party, are y’all coming?

Stan the man: Sure

Trashy: ofc!!

That Bitch: cant miss out on that massive rager!

Eds: please tell me it's not gonna be a rager because i won't go if it is  
hm  
Stan the man: ^^^

B- b- bill: it will NOT be a rager i stg! It’s supposed to be chill. I was thinking we just watch horror movies and and do secret Santa

Trashy: i like the idea of horror movies on Christmas

Eds: yeah okay I’m down

Bennyboi: me too!! :D

That Bitch: why r u such an angel omg

Bi panic - Bev  
4:35

Bi panic: *eyes emoji* 

Bev: stfu like ur one to talk

Bi panic: u cant blame me! He’s just so hhh perFECT I cant even

Bev: WELL SO IS BEN!1!!

Bi panic: that’s fair

Losers Club  
4:36

Bennyboi: aww thanks Bev!! :)

B- b- bill: @mikey? R u coming

Mikey: yeah sorry I’ve been working on the farm, but I’m down to go

B- b- bill: it's cool dude ill let u get back to ur work 

Losers Club:  
8:00

That Bitch: so how r y’all feeling about daylight savings

Trashy: I’m feeling like i usually go to bed at midnight and I’m bout ready to go to sleep at 8

That Bitch: mood honestly

Stan the man: You guys rlly shouldn’t be going to bed so late, it's not good for you

Trashy: you aren’t the boss of us!

Eds: fr rich that’s like super bad for u, get some sleep!

Trashy: okay goodnight y’all

Bi panic - Bev  
8:10

Bev: whipped

Losers Club:  
8:12

Bennyboi: yeah you’ll be all tired and you won't be able to function properly :(

That Bitch: suddenly I’m very tired 

Stan the man: no one listens to me!

Bi panic - Bev  
8:14

Bi panic: pot calling the kettle black

Bev: I’m surprised you could even think of a good analogy

Bi panic: rude! But I’m actually gon go to sleep so eddie doesn’t get mad

Bev: me too so ben doesn’t get sad

Bi panic: night

Bev: night


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh wow actual plot???

Losers Club  
2:00 am

Trashy: these nicknames are getting old

Trashy changed Eds’s nickname to Spaghett

Trashy changed B- b- bill’s nickname to Big Bill

Trashy changed bennyboi’s nickname to soft boi

Trashy changed That Bitch’s name to hot stuff

Trashy changed Stan the man’s nickname to THAT bitch

Trashy changed Mikey’s nickname to angel

Trashy changed Trashy’s nickname to hoezier

Losers Club  
9:00 am

Spaghett: okay, multiple things

Spaghett: do you realize ur name is basically the name of a religious singer rn?

Spaghett: also wtf is my name that meme is dead 

THAT bitch: I too have questions. Why is my nickname bev’s old nickname??

hoezier: eddie i didn’t realize that but now i love it even more bc hozier claps and ur name is amazing wdym!

hoezier: when somebody touches you i can say somebody toucha my spaghett! also stan ur nickname is not the same and it means s completely different thing

Spaghett: richie i swear if you say that i will kick you in the shins

hot stuff: i personally like my nickname

hoezier: as u should

THAT bitch: what does my name mean??

hot stuff: it means you’re THAT bitch not that bitch

THAT bitch: ookayyyyyy?

soft boi: i agree with bev i quite like my name! :))

angel: me too!

hoezier: at least some people have taste!!

Big bill: idk how to feel about mine tbh

Spaghett: whatever some of the nicknames are better i have to admit

hoezier: <3!!!!

Spaghett: …<3

Bev - Bi Panic

Bi panic: fkddgjjfdjgdghrhdgdg

Bev: gayyyyy

Bi panic: he sent me a heartdhjfhh

Bev: hahaha see he does like u!

Bi panic: but what if he’s joking????

Bev: i doubt it

Bi panic: but what if it is?!??!?

Bev: whatever u say cowboy

Losers Club  
1:33 pm

Big bill: do you guys wanna come over after school? georgie really likes it when u visit 

Spaghett: ofc i will i love georgie!!i just have to convince my mom first :P

THAT bitch: i can come too 

hoezier: yeah if georgie’s there i’m there everyone knows we only hang out with you cuz we love your brother 

soft boi: don’t be mean! we love u bill <3

Big Bill: i’m c r y i n g ily too ben

soft boi: :)) also i can come over

hot stuff: i’m down 

angel: me too i’ll just be a lil late cuz i have to finish my chores

hot stuff: you’re so responsible it hurts

spaghett: we all know he’s our dad

hoezier: yeah mikes my daddy ;)

angel: USFGJSJGDGKSJFSHFS N O

spaghett: i hate u so much richie, i’m out here tryin to give mike the appreciation he deserves and u have to come along and ruin it

hoezier: i didn’t ruin it i just gave him a different type of appreciation ;)))

angel: eddie ur appreciation is valid and i love you, richie on the other hand,,, no.

hoezier: i’m hurt mike daddy doesn’t love me

THAT Bitch: maybe if you stop calling him “d*ddy” then he’ll love you

hot stuff: why’d you censor daddy?

THAT Bitch: i didn’t want to give richie the satisfaction of me saying d**dy

hot stuff: fair

Big Bill: well we def shouldn’t be texting during class so bye

spaghett: i agree i have to pay attention to this lab

hoezier: yee bye of my eds isn’t here then there’s no point 

Bev - Bi Panic  
1:42

Bev: seems gay but ok

Losers Club  
3:15

hoezier: has anyone seen eddie

THAT Bitch: nope sorry

hot stuff: i saw him leave 5th period but other than that no

Big Bill: no i haven’t, why?

hoezier: we usually meet up outside of Mr. L’s room but he’s not here :/

THAT Bitch: maybe he finally realized how annoying u are and ditched u

hoezier: RUDE! my eds would never do that!

THAT Bitch: yeah he’s probably let u know first then kick u in the shin then ditch u

hoezier: i should be offended but that’s probably how it would go down

soft boi: uh i saw eddie walking to his locker maybe he’s there?

hoezier: thank u ben, someone with some valuable input!

hot stuff: good luck! i bet his lockers stuck or smth

hoezier: yeah

Rich - Eds  
3:20

Rich: where u at man? i’m omw to ur locker

Bi Panic - Bev  
3:30

Bi Panic: i don’t mean to alarm u but come to eddies locker RIGHT FUCKING NOW

Bev: Damn chill

Bi Panic: I CANTF CHIL CJUST COME NOWV

Bev: o shit smths actually going down ok i’m running

Losers Club  
4:00

Big Bill: so eddie richie and bev are just gone?? are y’all alright

THAT Bitch: why u texting were all at ur house

Big Bill: Mikes not here yet and three others are just g o n e

soft boi: yeah i’m worried :((

Losers Club  
5:03

hoezier: sorry guys turns out we can’t come over

Big Bill: does that mean u found eddie?

hoezier: uh yeah we’re at the hospital rn

Big Bill: WHAT

soft boi: are you okay??? is bev alright? what about eddie?

hoezier: were all pretty much fine i mean i have a black eye but that doesn’t matter. bevs fine but eddie has a broken arm and is pretty beat up 

THAT Bitch: wtf happened????

hot stuff: well from what i know fuckin henry was being a bitch as usual but this time he was like rlly upset idk i think eddie talked back to him and then richie went to find eddie and found bowers beating him up so this dumbass decided to ducking fight him. he has some narly bruises but eddies arm was like rlly fucked

hoezier: yeah it was like bent the wrong way and i had to like snap it back it was fucking narly

Big Bill: holy shit 

hot stuff: ikr!!

angel: how’s eddie doing now

hoezier: he’s in a lot of pain but he has a cast on now and he’s waiting for his mom to pick him up his phone is like shattered so he won’t be texting anytime soon

Big Bill: man that sucks, his mom is gonna freak out

hot stuff: i hate her sm

hoezier: yeah in all seriousness she’s a massive bitch

THAT Bitch: richie passing up the opportunity to make a “your mom” joke? must be fukin serious 

hot stuff: o shit his moms here and she’s fucking yelling at us and shit

hot stuff: OH SHUT SHE FUCKING SLAPOED RICHIS 

hoezier: i stg this bitch 

angel: i am anger

hoezier: poor eddie his mom just fucking dragged him out of the hospital by his broken arm he’s crying man imma kill her someday 

hot stuff: i’ll join u

THAT Bitch: me too

Big Bill: yeah let me in on that

angel: yeah

soft boi: although i don’t condone it murder imma let it slide count me in

Big Bill: this is gonna suck eddie is gonna be on lockdown forever 

angel: maybe he could sneak out his window

hoezier: yeah i'm down to kidnap him

THAT Bitch: it’s not kidnapping if he leaves willingly with u and we all know he’ll go along with almost anything u do


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual writing not just group chat stuff in this one! Are y’all reddie??

Losers Club:  
9:15

hoezier: eddies still not at school :((

THAT Bitch: we get it, you’re gay for him

THAT Bitch: but yeah seriously i’m worried it’s been five days and i get that there was a weekend but he usually hangs out with us

hoezier: i think it’s time i kidnap him 

angel: stop making it sound creepy

THAT Bitch: yeah we already established it’s not kidnapping if he goes willingly 

hot stuff: i’m not so sure that eddie would actually go willingly with richie 

hoezier: betrayed by my own wife

Big Bill: isn’t eddie ur wife?

angel: GSJGDHGKDJDJGGJDUTWGSU

hoezier: i mean-

hot stuff: mikes just over here having a seizure 

hoezier: well speaking of my wife imma go kidnap him

THAT Bitch: dude second period just started

hot stuff: when has he ever missed the opportunity to ditch?

THAT Bitch: u rite

Richie sighed as he looked up from his phone. He was standing in the middle of campus as other kids hustled past him to get to their second period classes. Fuck that. He thought, visiting Eddie was much more important than advanced english was. He had an A in that class anyway, what harm could skipping one class do?   
He began to walk towards the entrance of school making sure to avoid any teachers that could get him in trouble. That would be a real pain in the ass, not that it would stop him from getting to Eds. He smiled at the nickname that Eddie always scolded him for using but he had a sneaking suspicion that he actually liked it. He thought this because when he says it the corners of his mouth curl up right before he yells at him “Don’t call me that!” He’d yell. He was pretty cute when he was angry, that’s part of the reason that Richie teased him so much. He loved seeing the way Eddies nose scrunched up and his face tinted red. The other reason was because, well, he’s called trash mouth for a reason!  
He made it out of the entrance and hopped on his bike which definitely needed a repair and some readjustments because he had to hunch over on the bike uncomfortably. He’d definitely grown since the last time he adjusted his bike, he was too tall. He chuckled at that thinking about how Eddie was still so short. He loved to make fun of him for it, he just hoped that it didn’t make him insecure. Eddie sometimes got hung up on things and began to feel insecure about them. Richie frowned a little. Maybe he should lay off from now on, not too much that it’s super noticeable but maybe he’d compliment Eddie to even it out. Yeah that sounded like a good plan to him.  
When he finally reached Eddie's house he set down the bike out of the way of view of Eddie's mother who he teased Eddie about relentlessly. Today he decided he wouldn’t make any “your mom” jokes for Eddie’s sake. Richie walked around to the window that he knew was attached to Eddies bedroom. The blinds were closed and he huffed in annoyance. That meant Eddie wouldn’t be able to see him waving. He decided that he’d just gather some pebbles and throw them lightly at his window. ((Do i smell a cliche?))   
It took a couple of tries to even hit the window. He wasn’t always the best shot but he decided to keep the amount of times he missed the window to himself. After a few actual hits the blinds began to move. They stopped moving for a second and Richie was worried that Eddie wasn’t going to open the window but just as he thought this the blinds were pulled up revealing Eddies face. He looked nervous for some reason but as soon as he saw Richie he beamed. He rushed to open the window.  
“Richie! What are you doing here?” He asked, Richie smiled even wider than Eddie had when he spotted Richie.  
“To come see you of course!” He said because wasn’t it obvious, why else would he be there. Richie surprised himself that he’d also passed up the opportunity to say “For your mom of course! She forgot her underwear at my house!” And Eddie would scowl and yell at him all angry with a red face. And as much as Richie thought Eddie was cute when he was mad he looked even better smiling like that at him. Eddie seemed kind of surprised for a second, which again why would he think Richie was there for any other reason than to see him? It didn’t matter though. “We thought you might’ve died on us, Eds! We haven’t seen you in five days.” He chuckled, “I was half expecting to find a corpse.” Eddie scowled but he could see the corners of his mouth perk up a little like he always did when he secretly liked Richie's jokes.  
“That’s gross Richie, do you know how many bacteria corpses collect? Also don't call me that!” Richie was glad that Eddie was acting like himself.   
“Well, do you wanna go do something?” He asked hopefully. Eddie looked conflicted, he chewed on his bottom lip glancing back at his bedroom door.  
“Well, my mom- never mind she’s probably asleep anyway.” Richie’s smile widened, “I'll be right down!” He said turning around and disappearing from Richie’s line of sight.   
Richie was only waiting for about three minutes when Eddie’s front door opened and out came the boy himself. He was still smiling like before. Richie inspected him, he was wearing those red shorts he always did, surprisingly he hadn’t grown out of them yet. He was also wearing a pale yellow t-shirt with a white chest pocket. And of course his fanny pack, he still wore that just not every day and most of the time he’d only wear it to appease his mother and would end up taking it off and stuffing it in his backpack before he got to school. It wasn’t worth being bullied over he decided. But today he didn’t have his backpack and they weren’t at school so he was wearing it.   
Then Richies gaze moved up to his face which was as beautiful as ever, except this time there was a bruise that bloomed right underneath his left eye on his cheekbone. It was a deep purple and was yellowing just a little bit. There were also some scratches on his face also from Henry. Then of course there was Eddies cast. Richie was expecting it to be blank but he could make out the edge of some black lettering on it though he couldn’t make out whose signature it was. He wasn’t gonna lie, he was a little disappointed that he wasn’t the first one to sign it but it wasn’t the end of the world.   
“Where do you wanna go?” Eddie asked walking over to join Richie. Eddie was always indecisive so he usually let other people choose.  
“How about we go get ice cream?” Richie suggested and Eddie nodded approvingly, “Great let me text everyone else and let them know you’re not dead” He said.

Losers Club  
10:18

Hoezier: Eddies not dead!! :-D

Soft boi: he’s okay?

Hoezier: yup were going to get ice cream

Hot stuff: aw i wish i could go but I’m glad he’s okay tell him i say hi!

Hoezier: kk

Richie looked at Eddie smiling,  
“Beverly says hi.” The other boy smiled back after giving a quick ‘tell her i say hi too’. Richie then pocketed his phone.   
“So, are we biking? Cause i don't think i can get my bike, my mom has the key to the bike lock.” He said frowning, crossing his arms somewhat awkwardly because of the cast.  
“That’s okay, you can ride on the back of mine.” He replied nudging Eddie slightly making him giggle a little bit.  
“Okay but you better not kill me with your sporadic driving because i'm definitely gonna come back and haunt you.”   
“There’s no one I’d rather be haunted by, and as much as I’d love you following me around all the time, well more than you usually do, I prefer you alive so ill try not to get you killed.” Eddie blushed and did that thing where he scowled but the corners of his mouth quirked up just a little.  
“I don't follow you around that much!” He exclaimed defensively, “If anything you’re the one who follows me around!” Richie smiled.  
“That’s true but who can blame me? You’re too cute to not follow around all the time.” Richie felt his face heat up a little, he hadn’t meant to actually say that. Eddies nose scrunched up and he pouted his face even redder than before.  
“I am not cute!” He exclaimed while although embarrassed Richie just smirked down at him.  
“Whatever you wanna keep telling yourself Eds” He said. Eddie mumbled a little ‘not my name’ before moving over to Richies bike.  
“Are we going to get ice cream or not?” He huffed. The taller boy quirked an eyebrow and smirked yet again,  
“Bossy are we?” He asked teasingly, despite climbing onto the bike seat and kicking up the kickstand.  
“Shut up!!” Eddie yelped while hopping onto the back of his best friends bike. Richie kept quiet for once as he began peddling down the street. He went slow for a little bit before pumping his legs really fast making them speed forward. Eddie wrapped his hands around Richies midsection in fear. Just what Richie had wanted.  
“Richie stop!!! You’re going to get us killed please slow down!!!” Eddie yelled, fear evident in his voice. Richie obliged by slowing down albeit only a little. Still fast enough to urge Eddie to keep holding onto Richie. Said boy felt his face heat up at the feeling of Eddie's chest against his back, his arms wrapped tightly around him, his hot breath against the back of his neck.   
He smiled, he’d definitely made the right decision by ditching school. Advanced English could go fuck itself his Eddie was way more important than anything he could learn in some dumb English class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more endless pining

Losers Club:  
4:00 pm

hoezier: so like

hoezier: i kidnapped eddie fr

Big Bill: okay but why tho

hoezier: cuz his mom is dumb and i don’t want him to go back there

THAT Bitch: you do realize she’s going to call the police

hoezier: o shit well it’s too late to go back now

hot stuff: i fully support your decision richie and i will help u hide from the cops

hozier: thank u ur my only real friend

soft boi: :(

hoezier: i’m joking ben ily too

soft boi: :)!!!

hot stuff: i just got a rlly good idea u should let eddie use ur old phone so he can chat on here!!

hoezier: u genius!!

hoezier: imma go set it up for him rn

THAT Bitch: damn things move fast on this group chat

hot stuff: keep up

Losers Club:  
4:15

hoezier added eddie to the chat

hoezier: yay!

THAT Bitch: i’m surprised u haven’t given him some weird name yet

eddie: pls don’t

soft boi: EDDIE!! :D

soft boi: we missed u!!

eddie: hhh i missed u guys too!

THAT Bitch: welcome back to hell

THAT Bitch: but also did richie actually kidnap u???

eddie: technically i went with him willingly so it’s not kidnapping but yeah ig

THAT Bitch: WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!

hoezier: i guess ur rite

THAT Bitch: i tend to be 

hot stuff: hahahaha

hot stuff: hi eddie!!!

eddie: hi bev!

hoezier: okay eddies name is getting unsettling 

hoezier changed eddie’s name to richies wife

richies wife: since when?

hoezier: since we got married???

hot stuff: y’all got married and didn’t invite me to the wedding? smh

richies wife: were not married! there was no wedding!

hoezier: damn babe u must have memory loss or smth

richies wife: ugh

Bev - Bi Panic  
4:33

Bev: he didn’t change his name *eyes emoji*

Bi Panic: shit u rite

Bi Panic: he’s probably joking tho :((

Bev: god ur dense

Losers Club:  
4:35

hoezier changed their name to eddies husband

richies wife: why do i have to be the wife? 

THAT Bitch: yeah seems kinda hereto to me 

hot stuff: fudfjgidkdhghhsfgxfjzjfz

eddies husband: no hetero but ur my wife eds u can’t change it

hot stuff: so like when was the wedding?

eddies husband: second grade

Big Bill: biTCH I REMEMBER THAT JGCJGDJFFJ

THAT Bitch: holy shit that was so long ago

richies wife: RICHIE WE WERE IN SECOND GRADE WE ARE NOT MARRIED

eddies husband: were still kinda married tho rite?  
:(

richies wife: sigh

richies wife: yeah i guess 

eddies husband: *insert every single heat emoji that exists spammed like a billion times*

Bev - Bi Panic  
4:42

Bev: ur gay is showing

Bi Panic: he said that we’re married fulhkfkgddjggdjgjgjkxjgxgjdgjgzjfj

Bi Panic: he rlly is my wife

Bev: and u still don’t think he likes u?

Bi Panic: hhhhhhh idk i’m too scared to tell him i don’t wanna ruin what we have :((

Bev: aw richie, even if he doesn’t like you like that which i’m 99% sure he does he would still be your friend 

Bev: you know he would never let something like that get in the way of ur friendship

Bi Panic: thanks bev but i don’t think i’m ready yet 

Bev: okay rich but i believe in u

Bi Panic: <3

Bev: <3

Losers Club:  
9:20 am

Big Bill: okay so i’m gonna draw a pride drawing of us but like what are ur sexualities again???

soft boi: oh i’m so excited i bet it’ll be great!!

Big Bill: thanks ben :)

hot stuff: i’m bi 

eddies husband: me toooooo

angel: i’m pan :P

soft boi: so am i!!! :D

THAT Bitch: i’m ace.

richies wife: uh i’m gay 

Big Bill: great thanks guys! 

eddies husband: honestly i’m jealous of bills art skills

richies wife: cmon rich you’re also rlly good you just don’t do it as much! i love ur art

eddies husband: i’m crying thank u wifey ilysm

richies wife: i am not ur wifey but i guess i kinda love u too

THAT Bitch: so like sorry to ruin the romantic (?) moment but are we doing secret santa still?

hot stuff: ohh yeah i’ll bring the slips we can pull them out of a lunchbox or smth at school 

THAT Bitch: cool

birb - bad bitch  
9:26

birb: don’t you ever get tired of their pining?

bad bitch: all the time

bad bitch: but like richie still isn’t convinced eddie likes him and he said he’s not ready to tell him how he feels

birb: yeah i think richies gonna have to man up and say something cuz eddie is just gonna keep pining forever

bad bitch: yeah :T


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of gayness in this one, but then again, when is there not??

Mom - Son  
2:21 am

Mom: Eddie r u going to school on Monday?

Son: yeah :P

Mom: wait r u still staying at Richies?

Son: god i wish no my mom called me and threatened to send the cops to Richies house and I wasn’t about to let that happen so I’m back with my mom. I’m literally locked in the house all the time. I’m surprised that she’s even letting me go to school honestly

Mom: wow that sucks man 

Son: yeah well I’m gonna try to get some sleep, goodnight bill

Mom: goodnight eddie

Rich - Eds:  
2:27

Rich: Eddie

Rich: Eds

Rich: Spagetti

Rich: Edward

Rich: my love

Eds: what

Rich: omg u actually replied

Eds: yeah cuz u wouldn’t stfu

Eds: was there a particular reason that you texted me?

Rich: uh yeah I couldn’t sleep and i was boreeedd

Eds: aw I’m sorry man i wish i could help u sleep

Rich: texting u helps <3

Eds: <3

Rich: i wish u could’ve stayed at my place longer

Eds: me too but she was gonna call the cops on you, honestly I’m rlly sorry for making u deal with my shit all the time

Rich: Eddie, you’ve been there for me my whole life, and I’m always gonna be here for you too no matter what 

Eds: thanks Richie, just sometimes i feel like I’m bothering ppl

Rich: welcome to my life bud

Eds: :( if it makes you feel any better if i found you that annoying I wouldn’t hang around u but ur my best friend and sure you can be annoying sometimes but i don't know what i would do without you, and i know the rest of the losers feel the same way

Rich: thanks eds, you don’t annoy me either i don't think there’s a single thing you could do to make me not want to be around you

Eds: hhh ur so sweet, god this is getting sappy, quick make a bad joke or smth

Rich: i fucked ur mom

Eds: RICHIE! I didn’t mean that!!

Rich: haha u asked

Eds: do u wanna know smth?

Rich: what?

Eds: I couldn’t sleep either

Rich: guess were twinning 

Eds: haha i guess we are, next time we cant sleep we should call each other 

Rich: yeah then i can hear ur beautiful voice

Eds: shut up!!

Rich: okay, do u wanna try to sleep?

Eds: yeah, ill see u at school

Rich: <3 gn

Eds: gn <3

Losers Club:  
7:13

Hot stuff: y’all ready for finals week?

Richies wife: THAT'S THIS WEEK?!

Hot stuff: holy shit i totally forgot u missed a bunch of school!! 

Richies wife: i think I’m going to die of an asthma attack rn ur all invited to the funeral

Eddies husband: don't worry eds ur like rlly smart i bet you’ll do great

Richies wife: easy for u to say!! U have straight As!

Eddies husband: bitch so do u

Richies wife: no i have a B- in ceramics hhhhhhhh

Eddies husband: eddie calm down, what’s ur fifth period class?

Richies wife: uhh Algebra, why?

Eddies husband: that’s todays final, eddie you have an A+ in that class! You’re gonna be fine i promise u! If u get anything below a B- you can punch me in the face

Richies wife: promise?

Eddies husband: about which part the you doing fine part or the part where u can punch me in the face?

Richies wife: both

Eddies husband: i promise okay?

Hot stuff: witnessing this has added ten years to my life u guys are so soft

Richies wife: I’m not soft! >:(

Eddies husband: yeah cuz of me

Richies wife: what?

Richies wife: RICHIE!!!! THAST GROSS!

Big Bill: moment ruined

Eddies husband: they call me trashmouth for a reason

Big Bill: true

Eds - Rich:  
7:27

Eds: don't u dare tell anyone i said this but you’re the best Richie

Rich: of course i am!

Eds: seriously rich i was gonna die of a panic attack but u helped me calm down, so thank you

Rich: of course eds, anything for the love of my life!

Eds: don't call me that

Rich: no promises

Eds: god just when i start to like you

Rich: u love me?? *heart eyes emoji*

Eds: Richie, ur my best friend of course i love u dumbass

Bev - Bi panic  
7:32

Bi panic changed their name to Sad bi

Bev: what happened :(

Sad bi: it's just eddie was being rlly sweet and nice to me and then he says that he loves me but only bc were best friends

Bev: oof

Sad bi: it stings :,(

Bev: I’m still 90% sure he’s in love with u but ok

Sad bi: why do u think he’s in love with me?

Bev: uhm??? So? Many? Reasons?

Sad bi: wait ur not kidding??

Bev: why tf would i be kidding??

Sad bi: hhh idk but i gotta head off to sch9ool see u there

Bev: kk bye rich

Sad bi: bye bev 

Losers Club:  
9:51

Richies wife: omg guys Richie is so fucking dumb hhh

THAT Bitch: we know but is there a specific reason?

Richies wife: YES so were were just chilling in ceramics and i take out my inhaler cuz u know,,, asthma and he’s like “so if u got like buried alive could u use ur inhaler to give u extra oxygen???” And I’m here like “Is that what you think an inhaler does” he deadass thinks an inhaler has oxygen in it.

Soft boi: ???doesnt it???

Richies wife: NO BEN, IT DOESNT

Richies wife: I’m surrounded by idiots

THAT Bitch: did u just figure that out??

Eddies husband: HEY IN MY DEFENSE!! Ive never used an inhaler, how was i supposed to know???

Richies wife: RICHIE AN INHALER IS SMALL HOW WOULD IT EVEN CARRY OXYGEN??

Eddies husband: I DON'T KNOW OKAY???

Hot stuff: ah yes, the lovers quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The convo about the inhaler may seem familiar to you and that’s because i actually posted a comic about it! Here’s the one on my [Tumblr](https://is-death-an-option.tumblr.com/post/188943533070/ha-ha-im-so-funny-edit-this-was-actually-a) and heres it posted on my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4k5rPeAlKw/?igshid=rm0ht6nz7pzj).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayness and surprise parties!

Losers Club:  
6:42 am

Richies wife: bev did my makeup and now i look like a girl haha! [eddieinmakeup.img] 

Soft boi: u look so good!

THAT Bitch: Very pretty! *star of david emoji and heart emoji*

THAT Bitch: i mean *two heart emojis*

eddies husband: omfg

eddies husband: is that,,, is that my husband??

eddies husband: you look so good!! *hearts emojis*

Big Bill: i think he’s rlly ur wife now richie

Big Bill: at least for tonight

eddies husband: o fUck your right!

THAT Bitch: you're*

richies wife: haha i am ur wife but only for tonight 

eddies husband: *infinite heart emojis*

THAT Bitch: wait, why is the star of david in my most frequent emojis???

THAT Bitch: i’ve like never used it before

eddies husband: i have

richies wife: when??????

eddies husband: *menorah emoji and star of david emoji*

THAT Bitch: so, just now?

eddies husband: no i sent it once cuz i meant to send the heart emoji to the loml

richies wife: hahaha i was so confused

THAT Bitch: ignoring that,,, speaking of judaism, hanukkah’s coming up

THAT Bitch: ah yes, hanukkah the coolest holiday where you get gifts for 8 days but they’re all socks 

richies wife: lmao

Big Bill: why do bad things happen to my favorite characters in fanfiction???

THAT Bitch: because people like to hurt the characters they love.

Big Bill: shit u rite

THAT Bitch: i tend to be

THAT Bitch: don’t quote me on that

eddies husband: “I tend to be right.” -Stanley Uris 2019

Rich - Eds  
12:27 pm

Rich: how did finals go for u?

Eds: u were right Richie I did okay! I got a C+ in english, A in ceramics, B in bio, A- in pe, and an A in algebra!!

Rich: I’m so proud of you!!

Eds: thanks rich, I’m assuming u got all As?

Rich: nuh uh! I got a B+ in spanish!

Eds changed Richies name to smartass

Smartass: bitch u got straight As in all ur classes u have no right

Eds: ur smarter than me so i still have a right

Smartass: first of all, no. Second of all outside of school i'm a fucking train wreck 

Eds: hhhhhhhh lets just stop arguing abt who’s smarter

Smartass: yeah okay, do u wanna hang out today?

Eds: sure i think my mom might finally give me a break and let me out, i gotta say I’m hanging out with stan. He’s literally the only one of my friends she likes.

Smartass: i bet they’re fucking

Eds: I HATE YOU STFU!!!!! THAT'S GROSS

Smartass: haha

Eds: she likes him cuz he’s the least problematic and she thinks that me hanging out with him will make sure i don't have issues

Eds: jokes on her i already have issues

Smartass: mood

Eds: ha ha well ill meet you outside my house at 3, Kay?

Smartass: sounds good spaghett

Eds: don't call me thtat 

Sad Bi - Bev  
3:15 pm

Sad bi changed their name to angeri bi

Bev: what happened now

Angeri bi: wanna go beat up someone?

Bev: sure, but why?

Angeri bi: idk who but somebody wrote loser on eddies cast!!

Bev: WHAt how did we not notice?!?!

Angeri bi: he’s been wearing long sleeves all week :(( why didn’t he tell me??

Bev: maybe he was embarrassed or smth

Angeri bi: well we were hanging out and it was fucking hot as hell outside and he was sweating so i was like take of ur sweater dude and he’s like no but he was like super uncomfortable so i convinced him too take it off but he was like hiding his arm n shit but i saw and literally over the entire thing it says LOSER but he won't tell me who wrote it and now he’s all bummed

Bev: ur still with him?

Angeri bi: yeah he’s in the bathroom rn

Bev: u should do something sweet and like fix it

Angeri bi: ur so smart!

Angeri bi: i have the perfect idea! Bye bev!

Bev: bye rich

Angeri Bi - Bev  
3:43 pm

Angeri Bi: *photo of eddie smiling and blushing trying to hide his face. With his arms in front of his face you can see the LOSER written on his cast but over the S there is a red V so that it says LOVER*

Angeri Bi: problem solved

Bev: richie that is so romantic shhshjsjkdfjsjjdd

Bev: look at him he’s so happy!!

Angeri Bi: yeah isn’t he cute?

Bev: sure is but i’m not out here to steal ur mans 

Angeri Bi: he’s not my mans yet

Bev: YET

Angeri Bi: speaking of my mans, isn’t his birthday coming up??

Bev: oh yeah! it totally is!!

Angeri Bi: We should throw him a surprise party!!!

Angeri Bi changed their name to excited bi

Bev: richie why are you suddenly so smart

excited bi: i’m Offended! i’m always smart

Bev: uh huh

Beverly - Stanley - Richie - Bill - Mike - Ben  
4:11 pm

Beverly changed the chats name to totally not planning a surprise party

Richie: these names are fuckin boring

Richie changed their name to smart one

smart one changed Beverlys name to hot one

smart one changed Bens name to pure one

smart one changed Stanley’s name to boring one

smart one changed Bills name to authoritative one

smart one changed Mikes name to strong one

smart one: if eddie we’re here is name him cute one

strong one: we had no doubts

boring one: Disregarding the name richie has chosen for me, i’m assuming this is to plan a surprise party for eddie?

smart one: ding ding ding! we have a winner!!

pure one: aww he’ll be so happy!! :)

hot one: i’d hope so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a full chapter of the surprise party, based off of one me and my friends just threw for one of my besties! though that’ll take time :P


End file.
